


Never expected you

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: Little drabble of intimacy.My Valentine's hug to all of you, I guess<3





	Never expected you

 

It makes up more of their time than Alec's ever pictured. 

This. To be soothed and loved raw and yet wide awake.

Magnus is on top of Alec and they’re not naked, but as close to each other as can be.

 

This might be something people do, Alec thinks. It might be something Magnus NEEDS.  Although all Alec is sure of is, that it is something he didn’t know to expect.

(But he might have come to need it, too.)

 

Magnus is holding himself up, arms framing the sides of Alec’s head. His hands are limited in their range of motion like this; yet they card through Alec’s hair, trace every line and feature of his face.

So very gently that Alec aches with it.

 

Time itself is a caress, when they’re like this.

They look at each other, and look, and _see_ , and when Magnus’ face is too close for Alec to meet his eyes, there are slow blinks and flutters of lashes, all senses still so widely open.

 

And Magnus will hold his lips against Alec. Rest his mouth against Alec’s cheek, sometimes brushing, slowly dragging, sometimes just breathing Alec in.

To Alec it feels like love, but he doesn’t really get it; until he returns the gesture and falls addicted, wholly, irrevocably.

He learns that few things fill him with a peace so steady, like simply having Magnus’s skin -his hair, his scent, his pulse, his sweat- pressed close and lingering beneath his mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus never foresaw for so many of their kisses to be so _slow_.

(Enticingly, mind-numbingly so.)

He found no reason within himself to expect that Alec, lacking experience but never careful initiative, would come into this, again and again, like they have all the time in the world.

(It touches and pulls at a part inside him, he doesn’t dare to name.)

But his shadowhunter, once again, never ceases to amaze.

And Magnus feels positively seduced.  

 

So, more often than not, he lets Alec take the reins; just gives his mouth to Alec to be kissed.

He can sense what it does to Alec.

Willful movements will become sure and steady, yet never less gentle, and so soon Magnus will find themselves up to their necks inside these deep-water waves, inside a sea of want and contentment.

It’s one rhythm that comes natural to them, that becomes their own so fast;

and is never any less breathtaking exactly for that.

Magnus didn’t expect it to be _his_ , again, or ever, this chance to carefully shape all his awe and worship into slow, unhurried kisses;

shared to last.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick lines, as a little Valentine's Day hug<3


End file.
